ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman Season 6 link added
This takes place after The Batman TV Series season 5's final, Lost heroes. Plot Bruce Wayne/Batman and his sidekicks will now have to fight as hard as they can to defeat new villains such as: Scarecrow, Hush, Two-Face, Ratchatcher, Cheetah, Silver Swan, Ra's al Ghul, Deadshot, Vctor Zsasz, Gorilla Grodd, Ma'alefa'ak, Gentlman Ghost, Copperhead. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Donna Troy, Vigilante, Dovtor Fate, and Vixen will make their first appearances in this season. Ethan Bennett is put out of Arkham Asylum in this season as a cop again. In this season Jon Stuart becomes the second Green lantern. Ellen Yin returns in this season and finds out that Bruce Wayne is Batman and plans to keep his secret (due to helping the city of Gothem.) Killer Croc get his own gang called The Croc Gang, Mr. Freeze's wife, Nora will appear in this season and transformed into Mrs. Freeze (due of wanting to see her husband again since the accident), Carol Ferris will appear in this season as Star Sappire and a member of Justice League, not entirely as a Supervillain. Characters Main characters *The Batman/Bruce Wayne(Rino Romano): Under the cape and cowl can be found a younger Bruce Wayne in his 20s. The media is more likely to catch him courtside at a Gotham Gators game or strapping on a helmet to drive his own racecar for a charity than in front of City Hall cutting a ribbon. But don't confuse the swinging bachelor persona for the real Bruce – he's intense, driven and completely focused on his life's mission to serve as the Dark Knight. Aided by technology he's secretly developed – including the operating system known as the Bat-Wave – and driven by the childhood memory of the loss of his parents, Batman takes to the streets in order to bring Gotham's new breed of super villains to justice *Robin/Dick Grayson(Evan Sabara): After the death of Dick's parents, Bruce Wayne took the boy under his wing. To bring justice to the criminal’s responsible for his parents' death, Dick joined The Batman's side as Robin. A highly skilled and energetic acrobat, Robin has become an asset to the fight alongside The Batman and Batgirl. *Batgirl/Barbara Gorden(Danielle Judovits): Batgirl, real name Barbara Gordon, the teenage daughter of Gotham's Commissioner Gordon, is a strong-willed, stubborn teen with an ironic wit. Inspired by her first contact with The Batman, she dons the cape and cowl to become Batgirl to help save her father from the hands of former friend and now villain - Poison Ivy. She eventually gains Batman's trust and he reveals his secret identity to her *Ace the Bat-Hound: Adopted by Bruce Wayne after seeing lying on his door step..This version of Ace is a Doberman *Alfred Pennyworth(Alastar Duncan): Batman's Loyal Butler *Commissioner James Gordon(Mitch Plieggi):The new Commissioner Jim Gordon believes that The Batman is truly a force for good in Gotham City. Unlike Chief Rojas, Gordon will gladly allow The Batman to apprehend criminals that are considered highly dangerous and extremely difficult to apprehend Justice League #Superman/Clark Kent(George Newbern): Bumbling Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent is the Man of Steel: Superman, An alien from a destroyed planet called Krypton, he has superpowers from strength, speed to flight thanks to the yellow sun. As he went to Gotham to present a check from Metropolis, Metallo attacked him and this was when he first met Batman. Wanting nothing to do with another superhero, nor the new Justice League, he ended up fighting three of Batman's rogues before falling under the control of his foe Lex Luthor. After a fight against Batman, which spanned from Metropolis to Gotham, Superman was eventually freed from the control and stopped Luthor's evil plot. Later, he found a trust with Batman and decided to join the League after all #Wonder Woman/Diana (Courtney Taylor): An Amazon princess from Themiscara, home of the Amazons, she is armed with: The Lasso of Truth, Indestructable Braclets and her tiara which serves as a projectile. When Diana leaves the Amazons to travel to the world outside, she is known as both Wonder Woman and Princess Diana. She had the hots for Superman after first seeing him unconscious when she was just coming back to Themiscara for a visit. She later meets Batman, Robin and Bat-Hound. she, them and superman stopped Silver Swan, Killer Moth, Bane and Firefly's plan. Later, they convinced her to join the Justice League as it's first female member along with her sister, Donna Troy. #Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (Dorian Harewood): #The Flash/Wally West (Charlie Schlatter): #Green Lantern/Hal Jordon (Dermot Mulroney): #Green Lantern/Jon Stuart (Phil LaMarr): #Zatanna (Kari Wahlgren): A stage magician #Hawkman (Robert Patrick): #Green Arrow (Christopher Hardwick): #Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman): #Supergirl (Summer Glau): #Donna Troy (Marla Sokoloff): #Aquaman (Travis Willingham): #Vixen (Gina Torres): #Vigilante (jeff Bennett): #Doctor Fate (Oded Fehr): #Booster Gold & Skeets (Tom Everett Scott & Billy West) #Star Sappire/Carol Ferris (Jennifer Hale): This version of Star Sappire is a Superhero and a former supervillain. Villains *Joker (Kevin Michel Richardson): *Harley Quinn (Hynden Walch): *Punch and Judy (N/A): Joker's henchmen *The Penguin (Tom Kenny): *Kabuki Twins (N/A) *Riddler (Robert Englund): *Firefly (Jason Marsden): Garfield Lynns is a work-for-hire-arsonist who uses laser-technology to commit his crimes. In an episode, he is hired to take down Gothcorp so that they could not fund the children's hospital, but he gets defeated by Batman before he can do so. *Killer Croc (Ron Perlman): Waylon Jones was an ex-military who was rumored to be a genetic experiment gone awry, that he deals with the wrong kind of voodoo magic in the swamps, he is simply a circus freak (it is never explained which, if any, story is true. Of course, there were hints that he was actually born with a mutation that gave him the appearance of half-man, half-reptile), Killer Croc is a virtual powerhouse and has two pet crocodiles to do his bidding. With the strength of a crocodile (and a tail to boot), Croc is able to chomp and swim his way around Gotham. In this version, Killer Croc is even more reptilian than past versions and has a tail. He appears to be much stronger than Batman and much like a crocodile, he's able to stay underwater for long periods of time. In season 6, his origin is revealed. *Croc Gang: a team formed by Killer Croc after the few were exposed to the Killer Croc mutagen at Wayne industries, turning into Killer Croc's exact image. Alec Jones sees Waylon as the father figure **Kid Croc/Alex Jones (Yuri Lowenthal): A new villain introduced in season 6 of The Batman. Once, he uesed to be an orphan and troubled student at school, he always pick on Dick Grayson. He never came back to the orphanege after school and instead, he goes to the Gothem City Zoo at night, feeding the alligators. That is were he meets Killer Croc **Jasper & Joe Boucard (Jim Cummings, and John DiMaggio): Two new villains introduced in season 6 of The Batman. Two Cajun brothers who knew Killer Croc as Waylon Jones years ago. During a heist, the nearly attempt a robbery at Wayne industries until they were accidently exposed to the Killer Croc mutegen, Jasper is the tallest and the smartest, and his brother, Joe is overweight and a bit gullible also hes known to sleep in the water with his nose sticking out. **Vincent Leto (Phil LaMarr): A new villain introduced in season 6 of The Batman. He use to led the Morgan bros and into future crimes in Gothem until he was exposed the Killer Croc mutagen and follows Waylon's leadership. He and Waylon knew each other since they were kids back **Belton Taylor (Kevin Michael Richardson): A new villain introduced in season 6 of The Batman. He is the muscle on Killer Croc's gang. *Ragdoll (Jeff Bennett):Is a master thief and triple-jointed contortionist, capable of bending his body in all sorts of impossible ways. Able to bend himself in every imaginable (and even some unimaginable) positions, Ragdoll is a formidable opponent for The Batman, but an even bigger adversary of Catwoman. While Catwoman's interests are merely in cat-related fare, Ragdoll's interests lay wherever the money is. To Catwoman's dismay, this is also in rare cat-items: vintage animation cells, priceless artifacts and the main jewel of their battle, two 'Cat's Eyes' emeralds, hidden in a Gotham Clock Tower by a mobster in the 1930s. Though never found, it was enough to pique the interest of Ragdoll and Catwoman, falling into a trap set by The Batman. After a lengthy and spectacular battle (during which Ragdoll found his prize wedged between two gears he twisted through), Ragdoll went to Arkham empty handed, Catwoman back home and The Batman (and Bruce Wayne) with two newly found emeralds. *Catwoman/Selina Kyle (Gina Gershon): *Clayface (Wallace Langham):Basil Karlo is a third-rate actor. When he's rejected for a dog food commercial for "not having the right look", Basil finds out about Waynetech's research into Clayface, and steals the "Clayface-formula" from their labs. He drinks it and gains shape-shifting abilities, but when he is again rejected for the commercial, he attacks the audition panel and becomes a wanted criminal. *Bane (Carlos Alazaraqui): *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown): *Sinestro (Miguel Ferrer): *Count Vertigo (Greg Ellis): *Deadshot (Crispin Freeman):One of the world's most deadliest assasins who regularly boasts about never missing.He also does not care who he is assasinating as long as he gets paid. He has a set o *Cluemaster (Corey Burton, impersonating Glen Shadix): *Hush (Daran Norris): Dr. Thomas Eliot was an amazing surgeon and former friend of Bruce Wayne who once tried to murder his parents to inherit their fortune but their lives were saved thanks to Bruce's father and blames Bruce for it.He now spends his life trying to get revenge on Bruce for what happened by any means possible.He is able to make himself look like others without using masks through plastic surgery. *Mad Hatter (Peter MacNicol): Jarvis Tech is fascinated with hats of all shapes and sizes and obssesed with the book Alice in Wonderland.He is obssesive-compulsive, and highly delusional.He's got an immature self-image, so he identifies more with children then adults, and if that was bad he's also a genius. *Ratchacher (Steven Blum): *Killer Moth (Jeff Bennett): In this season, Killer Moth has grown lower arms due to his mutated form *Victor Zsasz (Danny Jacobs): A psychopath who has no regard for humanity and carves tally marks on himself for every one of his victims. *﻿Poison Ivy (Piera Coppola): *Mr. Freeze (Clancy Brown): *Mrs. Freeze/Nora Fries (Grey DeLisle): Mr. Freeze's wife was devestated of her husband apparret death years ago. In this version of Nora, she becomes a supervillainess *Two-Face/Harvey Dent (Troy Baker): *Maximillian "Maxie" Zeus (Phil LaMarr): Maxie is an eccentric/deluded multimillionaire and owner of Zeus Industries, who became obsessed with Greek mythology. this interpretation, he wears high-tech armor with gloves that generate electricity and is *The Scarecrow (John Kassir): Dr. Jonathan Crane is a professor in phychology and an expert in the phychology of fear but after it was discovered that he tested his fear gas toxin on his patients he was fired from Arkham Asylum and turned to a life of crime using his fear gas to make all others see their deepest darkest fears making it easier for him to commit crimes. *Ra's al Ghul (Dee Bradley Baker): Leader of a secret organization called the League of Assasins and former mentor of Bruce Wayne. He trained Bruce in various forms of hand to hand combat and hoped that he would join the League of Assasins but Bruce left the group for he did not see eye to eye with their plans to cleanse the earth of all evil by killing every criminal and psychopath alive.revealed to be responsible for Bruce's parents's demise *Talia Al Ghul (Stania Katic): Ra's daughter *Gorilla Grodd (Travis Willingham): *Black Mask (James Remar): *The Walrus/Moe Blum (Steven Blum): One of Black Mask's enforcers *Solomon Grundy(Kevin Grevioux): The "real" Soloon Grundy. He has a brutish appearence to Bane. *Atomic Skull/Joseph Martin (Dee Bradley Baker): *Metallo (Lex Lang): *Cheetah/Barbara Minavera (Claudia Black): British archaeologist Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva. Born as the heiress of a vast fortune in the ancient family site in Nottinghamshire. Ambitious, selfish, and severely neurotic, Barbara develops a passion for archaeology that eventually led her to search out a tribe in Africa who utilizes a female guardian with the powers of a cheetah. A band of marauders kill the guardian and most of what remained of her original expedition party. Barbara, with the aid of the priest, Chuma, the caretaker of the ancient plant god Urtzkartaga, takes her place after being told that she would gain immortality. Her powers are conferred to her by ingesting a combination of human blood and the berries or leaves of Urtzkartaga. *Silver Swan (Tara Platt): Years ago, Valerie Beaudry was born by her parents' exposure to radiation, caused her to be horribly deformed. Valerie had no friends except for a pen pal named Henry Cobb Armbruster. The CEO of Armbruster International, he exploited Valerie's need for acceptance by choosing her for one of his projects. Henry promised that he could make Valerie beautiful and so she volunteered to undergo treatments in the program called Project: Silver Swan. The project leader, Benjamin Buchman, experimented on Valerie, mutating her from the proverbial ugly duckling into a vivacious, beautiful woman to become the Silver Swan, granting her incredible beauty as well as tremendous hypersonic powers. Despite her beauty however, Valerie was still jealous of other women - particularly the neophyte super-hero known as Wonder Woman. Armbruster encouraged Valerie's jealousy, intent on using her as a weapon to defeat the Amazon princess. *Gentleman Ghost (Troy Baker): Years ago, Jim Craddock is the son of an English gentleman who abandoned both Jim and his mother, forcing them into poverty. Craddock grew up to become a notorious highwayman and robber who terroized England in the 1800s. He journeys to the United States and encounters the gunslingers Nighthawk and Cinnamon. The hot-headed Nighthawk lynches Craddock after wrongly assuming that he assaulted Cinnamon, but Craddock somehow eludes death to rise again as a phantom. *Bizzaro (George Newbern): *Black Manta (Keith David): *Ma'alefa'ak (David Sobolov): *Copperhead (Dee Bradley Baker): Copperhead's origins are unknown. A master contortionist and escape artist, he adopted a snake motif and decided to use his talents to commit crimes. When he came to Gothem City, he disguised himself as an old man and attempted to steal the tiara from a wealthy dignitary when he arrived. This earned him the attention of Gotham's Dark Knight, the Batman, but Copperhead succeeded in stealing the tiara and evading capture. . Like Killer Croc, This version of Copperhead is half-man, half-snake instead of wearing an actual costume, making him more reprilian. He spits both venom and acid from his mouth, . He can also extend his body, allowing himself to contricting his enemies, his two seven-inch-long fangs carry a neurotoxin, derived from copperhead snakes. *Lobo (John DiMaggio): *Sugar and Scarface: After Wesker left to become a janitor, Scarface sees an interest Sugar Other Characters *Ellen Yin (Ming-Na): *Ethan Bennett (Steve Harris): *Aaron Cash (): *Lois Lane (Dana Delaney): *Jimmy Olsen (Jack DeSena): *Steve Trevor (Nolan North): *Arnold Wesker (Dan Castellaneta): In this season, Arnold is finally rid of Scareface and now works as a janitor at Wayne Industries when Bruce hired him. *Solovar (Bob Joles): A sentien Gorrila from Gorilla City, who helped Batman and Flash stop Gorilla Grodd. *Hippolyta (Lynda Carter): Queen of the Amazons on Themiscara and Diana and Donna's beloved mother Episodes The Season will feature 52 Episodes. #Rivaled up: Killer Croc, Black Mask, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze make an arrangement that whoever can eliminate the Batman and his two sidekicks first, deserve control over the crime underworld of Gothem. #Burned Out: After developing a cure a few month, Wayne Industries as cured Garfield from being the Phosphorus and Firefly is back in action #Killer Croc Dundee: After a gang a Cajuns come to Gothem to commit crimes, They were encountered by Killer Croc and Vincent, leader of the gang recognized his voice and he knew it's Waylon #The Bat and the Hound: #The Gaze of Fear: A new villain comes to Gotham, Scarecrow is plan to break the minds of Gothem City with his developed fear toxin. #Everythings Wonderful: Bruce, Dick and Clark are on a cruise ship in the Atlantic ocean off the cost of Brizil and Bruce finds Clark Kent depressed that Lois is dating Steve Trevor, a US soldier and as they talk, a loud shriek comes from the clouds. A beautiful villain, known as Silver Swan comes down from the sky and demands that everyone give their valuable to her or she'll sink the entire ship, Clark quickly finds a place to change into Superman and Bruce and Dick did the same. #Headshot: Penguin hires Deadshot, the world's deadliest assasin to take down the Batman. #Hush: After someone attempts to murder Bruce he decides to see if any of the criminals of Gotham have any idea who it could have been as Batman. #Maid of Might: As Batgirl goes after Black Mask and Firefly, she gets a call from bruce that she can't go after them alone until she see something flying fast in the sky #Deepest Fears: Sinestro escapes his cell once again and goes to earth to get revenge on both Batman and Hal Jordan but when he is defeated by the two he seeks out help and frees Scarecrow from Arkham knowing he uses fear against others. #Ragdoll Returns: Ragdoll is back and its up to Batman and Flash to stop him. #Sidekicks Unite: When Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow are kidnapped by Joker, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, and Count Vertigo only Robin, Batgirl, Super Girl, and Speedy can save them. #Batman in Wonderland: While Batman is patroling the city of Gotham he is knocked unconscious by someone and when he wakes up he is in a strange world. #Ring Ring: Batman is contacted by the psychopath Victor Zsasz who tells him that he has kidnapped Ellen Yin and Ethan Bennett and if he dosen't do as he says he will kill them both. Batman is told to locate the phones Zsasz is calling in the city but as Batman tries to get to the phones he is constantly attacked by numerous villains. #Double Cross, Part 1: #Double Cross, Part 2: #Riddle Me This: Riddler creates a mind control device to use on Joker and Penguin to take control of the criminal underworld. Now Batman and Harley Quinn are going to have to put aside their differences to stop Riddler and save Gotham. #The Vermin Cometh: #Bruce Wayne Wanted Part 1: When Bruce is watching the news he sees that someone is framing him for the injury of several officers including Ethan Bennett. Suddenly his mansion is surrounded with police officers who have come to arrest him. He is able to escape to the Batcave, but now he must clear his name and figure out who framed him and until he does he has to remain as Batman. #Bruce Wayne Wanted Part 2: Now that Batman knows it was Hush who framed him, he must find a way to stop him and clear his own name. In the end Batman is able to defeat Hush but He finds out that Batman is actually Bruce Wayne. The episode ends with hush swearing revenge on Wayne. #Frozen in Love: After Mr. Freeze escapes from Batman and Robin #Batman vs The Justice League: The Riddler and Mad Hatter join forces to take down Batman for good by taking control of the Justice League. #Primal Rage: #Silverwings of Terror: Silver Swan attacks Wonder Woman and is able to defeat her, but before she can finish her, Wonder Woman is saved by Batman and Superman﻿. After stopping Silver Swan the two take Wonder Woman to the Watchtower to recover, but Silver Swan plans to come and finish the job. Now Batman and Superman must protect Wonder Woman at all costs. But Donna troy manages to heal her #Born on a Monday..: The real Solomon Grundy comes to Gotham seeking out the descendants of the rich landowners of 19th centuary Gotham City, but after one is saved by Batman, he plans to kill Batman first so there is no one to stop him from taking revenge. #Striking Venom: #Feline Catastophe: While Catwoman is stealing a priceless necklace, she meets another cat in the bag, Cheetah and the form an nteresting allience #Hired Help: Black Mask Breaks Deadshot and Firfly out of prison and hires the two to finally end the Batman and assasinate Bruce wayne. Now Batman must join forces with Green Arrow and Speedy to stop them. #Blast From The Past: After Batman foils a plan of Joker's to free all the criminals in Arkham Asylum, someone tries to kill Joker. Batman is able to save him the attacker escapes but not before he throws a tracking device on him. He follows the signal to a small island where he finds a castle-like stronghold. After entering, Batman finds out that it is the stronghold of the League of Assasins. Their leader Ra's al Ghul then greets Batman and asks him why he has come. Batman tells him about the atempt to kill Joker and warns him to stay away from the criminals of Gotham. Ra's the tells him that the two of them can work together to cleanse the world of all evil. Batman then declines Ra's offer. Ra's then tells him that because he has betrayed the world he will pay. He then traps the Batman in his Fortress. Now Bruce must find a way out of this fortress before his is killed by the League of Assasins, espically from Ra's daughter, Talia who helps him. # #Zues' Wrath: Maximilian Zeus as returned and plans to exact his revenge revenge on Batman. #The Legion of Doom, Part 1: After Mercy breaks Lex Luthor out of Stryker's Island, he calls together the villains Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, Clayface, Killer Croc, Ragdoll, Scarecrow, Sinestro, Cheetah, Silver Swan, Gorilla Grodd, , and Count Vertigo to join a team he is forming called the Legion of Doom so that they can destroy the Justice League. The villains accept the offer and attack the Justice League Watchtower. Now only Batman and the Justice League can stop the Legion of Doom #The Legion of Doom, Part 2: Category:DC Comics Category:TV Series Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Shows